The Princesses Wish
by Hermione Jane Granger 21
Summary: AU Harry is the son of Lord and Lady Potter. but when Voldemort kills his parents Harry Is send to live with the King and Queen and their daughter Hermione. Then after 3 Years Harry is kidnapped and never seen again but what happens when he returns?
1. Hermione

Hi I know you probably hate this author's note but I just had to say this is my first attend to write a Fanfiction so don't be too hard on me ok?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter It's J.K. Rowling's. Also I lend some ideas from Kneazle's Skulls & Crossbones.**

_**´**word _means that someone is thinking

Summery: Harry is the Son of Lord and Lady Potter but when Voldemort wants to kill the Potters they go in to hiding. Unfortunately he finds them and kills Harry's parents but dies when he tries to kill Harry. After that Harry goes to live with the King and Queen and their daughter Hermione. Then after 3 Years Harry is kidnapped and never seen again but happens when he returns?

Chapter 1

Hermione

An eighteen year old Princess Hermione looks out the window and sighs 'It has been 14 years already.' Today was her 18 birthday but she wasn't happy.

She still missed Harry even tough she hadn't seen him for 14 years. She had changed over the years she has chocolate brown eyes, soft beautiful brown curls that stop at the small of her back, a very sweet and pretty face an a perfect figure. That's why her parents are so sure that she would get married soon.

But that's not all she's also very very smart according to many the brightest witch of her age. She's supposed to be getting dressed but she doesn't feel like it. She didn't want the party in the first place, but her parents insisted.

She still remembers Harry and still misses him; she had been devastated when he was kidnapped.

While she was thinking about Harry the door opened with a bang. 'Come on princess are you still not ready?' asks an exited Ginny Weasley. 'Yeah princess you can't be late on your own party.' Luna Lovegood says.

Ginny and Luna are Hermione's ladies in wait and her 2 best friends. Ginny has long red hair and is very pretty; she's also the youngest off 7 children which are all boys. Three of them have been on sea for 4 years so they didn't see them.

Luna has long blond hair with bright bleu eyes and is one of the sweetest persons Hermione knows.

´No I'm still not ready and I don't want to go anyway. says Hermione. 'But you have to go everybody is waiting for you and it is _your_ birthday.' Ginny says. 'And you don't really have a choice.' Luna reminds her.

'Ok I will get ready if you promos that you make sure mother and father don't send every guy alive at me.' 'Promised.' they said in unionism.

When Hermione begins to walk to her closed she turns around and says: 'Aren't you going to help me?' Faster then lighting the two girls were next to her to help her pick a dress, do her hair and everything else.

While they were getting her ready Hermione was thinking about how Harry was kidnapped.

**Flashback**

It was Hermione's birthday and she and Harry where playing in the garden before the party would start.

'Happy birthday Mione' little Harry said while he gave her a small box. 'Thank you Harry but you didn't have to buy me a gift.' 'It was no problem. So open it.'

When she opened the box there was a golden necklace in it with a golden hart shaped hanger.

'Thank you Harry it's beautiful.' 'It's the necklace my father gave to my mother. I always saw you looking at it so I thought you might like it.'

'I absolutely love it. Thank you so much.' Then there was a gunshot. 'What was that?' Hermione asked. 'I don't know. But I think that we should go back to the castle.' So they got up and made there way to the castle.

But before they reached the castle Harry was grabbed by someone and Hermione was grabbed by her mother. 'Come on Harry time to go.' the attacker said. 'But I don't know you and I don't want to come.' 'Harry you have to come with us.' 'No, I want to stay.'

Harry was slowly dragged away from the castle, but Hermione saw what happened. 'Harry! Harry!' little Hermione jelled. 'What's with Harry?' her mother asked. 'They kidnapped Harry.' 'O no. This can't be happening.'

They quickly went after Harry toward the end off the grounds. 'Hermione! Hermione!' Harry jelled. But it was too late Harry was taken on a horse and they rode off.

Hermione's parents let the guards look trough the entire country but Harry wasn't found.

Hermione cried the entire night. She was devastated. All she had left of Harry was the necklace.

**End flashback**

A tear rolls over Hermione's face. 'Why are you crying Your Majesty?' Ginny asks. 'I'm just thinking about Harry that's all.' Hermione says. She doesn't see the sad glances Ginny and Luna share when she looks away.

She looks outsider the Windows the look at the sea. _O how I wish you where here Harry._

She subconsciously touched the golden hart shaped hanger on her necklace.

So tell me what you think.

Hermione Jane Granger.


	2. Harry

Hi sorry for the long wait. But here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot it's al JK Rowling's and Kneazel's.**

'_Word' _means someone is thinking

Chapter 2

Harry

On the highest point off his ship "The Marauder" stood Captain Harry Potter. Even though he was seventeen, almost eighteen, he's been the captain of "The Marauder" for almost 3 years.

He looks very proud as he stands there with his knee-length black leather boots, his dark pants and his clean white shirt. Also he has a red bandana on his left wrist while on his other wrist he has a leather band for protection.

'It has been 14 years already since I last saw Hermione' he thinks as he looks to the sky. He remembers it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

'Let me go!' little Harry says as he's dragged away from Hermione. 'Don't worry Harry. We're not going to harm you.' The man that holds him says. As Harry looks at his attacker he recognizes him. 'Is that you Uncle Sirius?'

'Yes it's me Harry. Now hurry up we have to go.' Sirius says to him. 'But I want to stay with Hermione.' Harry says. 'I'll explain it to you once we're on the ship.' Sirius says to him.

Once they were on the ship Sirius took Harry to his hut and explained to him that his mother and father were secretly privateers and that they made a map on which they could see all the seven seas, The Marauder's Map.

He also told Harry that their fleet used to exists out of 4 ships, The Marauder, The Grim, The Werewolf and the Scully Rat.

'The Marauder' belonged to Harry's parents; 'The Grim' was from Sirius; 'The Werewolf' was Remus Lupin's ship and 'The Scully Rat' belonged to Peter Pettigrew.

He also told Harry the story why his parents are dead.

His parents were doing great at sea, but then, when is mother was pregnant, a prophecy was made. In short it said that Harry had to beat Lord Voldemort, the captain of "The Dark Mark", or get killed himself.

After they heard the prophecy Harry's parents went to Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard alive and there friend, and he said to them: 'We'll place your ship under a fillius charm so nobody knows where you are, until Harry is old enough to face Voldemort'.

So after the ship was placed under the charm they decided to take it easy and to raise Harry. They also visited their friends the Grangers who are Hermione's parent sometimes.

They were sure that Voldemort would never find them, but they thought wrong. It appeared that they hadn't used Sirius as there secret keeper, or even Remus, but they used Peter, because they thought Voldemort would never think of him as their secret keeper.

But Peter turned out to be Voldemort's spy and betrayed Lily and James. But when Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry the spell backfired and hit him back. So Voldemort was presumed death. Sirius had been the one that found Harry, but a few hours later Dumbledore arrived and told Sirius to give Harry to him.

Sirius couldn't do anything else but to listen to this old teacher and gave Harry, because he knew everybody thought that he betrayed Lily and James.

So Harry went to the Grangers and Sirius left to find Peter.

But after four years Sirius for the first time opened James and Lily's hut. There he found their will. The will clearly said that Sirius had to raise Harry in case anything would happen.

The will also said that they wanted Sirius to train Harry, so that when he had to face Voldemort he would be prepared. But they also didn't want everybody knows where he is. That is why Sirius thought up the idea to kidnap Harry.

After Harry got onto "The Marauder", Sirius had to convince him not to send an owl to Hermione saying he was safe. If he did Voldemort could track them down.

So Sirius began to train Harry. He taught him how to use a sword, a gun, a knife and all other weapons they had. He also taught him how to fight without weapons.

After 2 years they contacted Dumbledore, to help Harry learning how to use magic.

But even after 2 years Harry still wanted to know how Hermione was doing, if she was safe, so they send Remus Lupin to her as a tutor. So now once every month Harry gets a letter about how Hermione is doing.

When Harry is fifteen they ran into "The Scully Rat". After a big fight in which Sirius killed Peter, Sirius was killed by his nice Bellatrix.

Harry was crushed afterwards. That's when he became the captain of "The Marauder". But he wasn't happy about it. He lost hid godfather, uncle and friend.

**End Flashback**

'He captain! Are you going to stand there the whole day or what?' As Harry looks down he sees it's his deck master and best friend Ron Weasley.

He first met Ron and his two brothers Fred and George when he was on shore for a few things. They knew he was a privateer and came aboard just like that.

Al three of them had bright red hair and are very loyal and brave.

When they found out that he was the Harry Potter princess Hermione used to talk about they wanted to tell her but Harry told them not to.

'I'll be right there Ron, give me a minute.' Harry says. 'Well you better get down here soon or you'll miss the twins fighting again.' After he heard this Harry grasps a rope and glides down.

When the twins fight it's always fun to see. 'Go Fred go' yells Seamus Finnegan. 'No come on George' yells Dean Thomas. They always place bets on which one of the twins will win.

'What is it about this time?' Harry asks Ron. 'About cleaning the deck.' 'That's all?' 'Well you know them, always fighting about nothing.' 'I'll be in my hut if you need me.' 'Okay mate.'

When Harry walks into his hut he thinks about his new mission. Last moth he received a letter from uncle Remus that Hermione is turning eighteen and that her parents are giving a great party to celebrate it.

After he read the letter Harry decided to go to the party. He wants to see Hermione for such a long time no that he can't wait any longer. And a ball is a perfect way to.

He may be a pirate but Sirius also taught him to be a gentleman, because it can be a handy way to get some new information and he is of course a Lord.

The party is held today so he actually couldn't wait. He wants to see if Hermione changed a lot or if she still is the sweet Hermione he remembered from 14 years ago.

He does miss her. He still doesn't get why she affects him so badly. Is it because she had been his only friend, or was it something else? He doesn't really know.

He looks at his clock and sees that it's almost three hour clock. When they arrive at the harbour he and the Weasleys will go to the party. He to see Hermione and they to see their family.

He went beck on deck to warn the Weasleys to get dressed. But when he got there they were already dressed and ready to go.

'What is this? How come you're done already?' 'Well my dear captain if you wouldn't have stayed in your hut the whole time you would have seen that were almost there. And we can't wait to see our family again.' Says George.

As Harry looks at the horizon he sees that their only about 10 minutes from shore. 'Why didn't you tell me it we're almost there already? Now I have to hurry.' 'Well, we thought that you're dressed already. You don't want Hermione to think you can't dress properly for her birthday don't you?' Ron says with a smirk on his face.

As he gives Ron one last glare Harry goes back to his hut to put on his proper outfit. He only has one outfit that he can weir to a royal birthday party, so as he puts on his nice black slacks and his jacket his mind starts to wander again.

'_I wonder what Hermione looks like. In all these years Remus never send a describing of her. She'll probably have the same frizzy hair that she had all those years ago. And the same sweet smile. But maybe she'll look completely different maybe she won't even recognise me, or she just forgot me.'_

Harry winches back as he sees a hand being waved in front of his face. 'He mate, I've been calling you for a minute already. We're here so let's go already.' Ron tells him.

'Ok mate, I'm sorry I was thinking for a bit there. Let's go. Are the horses ready?'

'Yeah there ready and Prongs can't wait so let's go.' So they went o the deck. As they arrive there are 4 horses waiting for them: Prong, Harry's horse. Pyros who's Ron's, Joke who's Fred's and Prank who's George's.

'Ok man let's go to princess Hermione's birthday party. And let's behave for once in our lives.' Harry says.

And off they are driving to the breathtaking castle that lays before them.

_I hope you still know who I am Hermione._

I'm so sorry for letting you wait this long but I have had a though time. I'll think I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the day after.

O and by the way HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

Hermione Jane Granger.


	3. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot it's al JK Rowling's and Kneazle's. Once again thank you Kneazle.**

'_Word' _means someone is thinking

Chapter 3

The Ball

Up in her chambers, princess Hermione was almost ready. All she had to do now was to put on her tiara and then she would be ready.

'You should really wear more jewellery Hermione. It's your birthday; so you have to stand out.' Ginny said.

'Ginny, you know that I like to keep my jewellery simple… plus I don't like wearing them.' After she said that she turned to her dress mirror.

She wore a midnight blue dress that touched the floor. The sleeves of the dress went all the way down her arms. The dress was beautiful due to its simplicity.

Her hair was in an elegant bun with a few loose strands. On top of her head was a small, golden tiara.

The heart shaped necklace was around her neck, but it fell under the collar of her dress, so the heart wasn't visible.

She turned to her window and saw four men riding to the castle. Three of them had bright red hair, just like Ginny's. That had to be her brothers. The other one had black hair that was a bit messy.

_He reminds me of someone, but who? And what are Ginny's brothers doing with him? Wait a minute – messy black hair… no, it can't be him. _She tried to get a better look at the black-haired rider, but he was too far away._ Oh well, I suppose I'll see him at the ball._

'Could you tell my parents that I'll be right down?' Hermione asked of Luna and Ginny.

'Sure Hermione we'll be waiting downstairs for you.' replied Luna .

'Alright, I'll see you in a bit.'

While the girls were telling Hermione's parents that she would be right there, Hermione was looking at her reflection. She really did look beautiful.

_Well, I guess it's time for me to make my grand entrance. I just hope that Krum isn't going to be around me the entire night._

As she walked down towards the stairs where her father would be waiting for her, she looked outside to see that the four men were still too far away to make her entrance before they would arrive.

She was now at the stairs, and looked down into the Great Hall. Her father was waiting for her and her mother was standing right beside him.

In the great hall, she could see that everybody was looking at her and waiting for her to come down.

Among the guest she could see the Weasley family, the Lovegoods, the Patils, the Browns and other royal families. As she walked down the stairs as graceful as she could, her father put his hand forward.

When she reached the bottom, she took her fathers' hand and smiled. Not because she felt like it, but because she had to. Just then, her father started talking.

'Good evening, everyone. Today is a very special day… it's my daughter, princess Hermione's, eighteenth birthday. That is a good reason to have a ball in honour of her. So, I have two things left to say – "happy birthday Hermione," and "have fun".'

After he said that, everybody clapped and the music began to play. Queen Jane took Hermione aside to talk.

'I know you didn't want this party, but please try to have some fun, dear. It is after all you eighteenth birthday.'

'I'm sure I'll have a good time, mother. I think I was a bit prejudice about the party.' Hermione replied.

'Okay then, have fun.' Her mother said, while she gave Hermione's hand a small squeeze.

Hermione walked further into the Great Hall. As she arrived, she saw Krum looking for her; she walked in the other direction toward the entrance of the hall, looking for Ginny and Luna.

'Please hide me! Krum wants to dance with me again.' She asked of Luna.

'How do you want me to do that?'

'I don't know, just do something, or else my feet won't survive this evening!'

'Alright, just go and talk to Ginny and her mother.'

'Thank you Luna, I own you.'

As she walked to the Weasleys, Luna asked Krum to dance with her which he couldn't refuse.

'Hello Hermione dear, happy birthday.' Lady Molly said to her.

'Thank you, Lady Weasley. How are you today?'

'Oh, I'm just fine, thank you for asking.'

Lady Weasley had always been like a second mother to her. Ever since she was little, Hermione played with Ginny, and because of that, the families became quite close.

'Come Hermione, let's get something to drink.' Ginny said.

But as they were walking toward the drinks, three men with bright red hair entered the hall. Soon they reached Lady Weasley and she was hugging them saying, 'Oh, my boys, I have missed you all so much!'

'We missed you too, mum, but could you let go of me, I need air.' Ron laughed.

Soon, Ginny and Hermione returned from getting their drinks. Ginny almost dropped hers when she saw her brothers.

'You are back!' she yelled as she hugged Fred tight.

'Well yes, but who are you?' Fred asked.

'Very funny, Fred. Don't you remember your only sister?' Hermione said.

'Ginny!' all three Weasleys said in astonishment.

'Who else?' Ginny asked.

'And who are you then?' George asked Hermione.

'What are you, daft? That is princess Hermione.' Ginny answered.

All three men were looking as if they saw a ghost.

'Hermione, as in the small busy haired one that Hermione?'

'The one and only.' Hermione said.

All of a sudden Hermione was hugged by all of them at once. 'Hey guys, watch the dress.' Hermione said.

'Sorry Hermione, but we really missed you.' They replied bashfully.

'Harry is going to be so happy.' Ron tried to whisper to Fred, but Hermione heard him.

'Who is Harry, Ron?' she asked.

'Smooth Ron, he is going to kill you for this one.' George said.

'Wait, you don't mean Harry Potter?' Hermione asked anxiously. The Weasleys became a bit red and nodded. 'Where is he? Is he here?'

'Well he is, but don't tell him we told you. He'll kill us.'

'Where is he now?'

'He'll probably be with Lord Lupin, but Hermione… don't tell him who you are. Let him discover it.'

'Alright, I won't tell him. Now I'll go to him. Goodbye.' And she sped away.

'She didn't even ask what he looked liked. How is she going to find him?' Ginny asked George.

'Well, Harry said that he saw someone looking at us from the castle, so that would probably Hermione.' He answered.

On the other side of the hall, Hermione saw her Uncle Remus, as she called him, talking to a tall young man. He had messy black hair and was wearing black pants with leather boots up to his knees. He also wore a green jacket worthy of a lord.

When he turned around she saw he had emerald eyes, and that moment, she knew that he was her Harry… the same Harry that she had missed for fourteen years.

**Switching to Harry's POV**

When I entered, I immediately went to uncle Remus, whom I easily recognised. 'Hello uncle.' I said to him.

'Harry, is that really you?'

'Well of course uncle. Who else could it be?' I replied cheekily while I hugged him.

'How are you uncle?'

'I'm just fine. I presume you came here to seen Hermione again?'

'Yes, but I have a small problem. I don't know how she looks.'

'I know just someone who can tell you all about the princess.' I was about to ask who, when I saw that he was looking at something behind me.

When I turned around, my jaw almost dropped. The most beautiful woman I ever saw was coming toward me. She was wearing a dress that seemed to be made of the midnight sky. Her hair was, judging by the loose strands, in soft curls. But what stood out most, were her chocolate brown eyes, in which I could drown in.

'Hello dear, how are you?' uncle Remus asked her.

'Oh, just fine uncle.' She said with a very sweet voice.

'This young man over here would like to know some things about the princess. I hoped you could tell him all about her.'

'Of course, I would love to.'

'Great! Then I'll be going. Goodbye.'

I stared at him while he left. He just left me alone with a girl I didn't even know to help me find Hermione. Then, I turned to the girl. Oh God… what was I suppose to do?

**Hermione's POV**

Harry looked like he didn't know what to do, so I started. 'What would you like to know about Hermione?' I asked.

'Well I would like to know what she looks like.'

'She has brown hair and brown eyes. She isn't very tall and usually wears a tiara in public because she has to.'

He looked a bit confused. But before I could ask why, I saw Krum coming our way. I really didn't want to dance with his. So I quickly asked, 'would you like to dance?'

'I would love to.' Harry replied.

We went to the dance floor and started to dance. It was like I landed in heaven. 'You're a really good dancer did you know that?' I asked.

'No, I didn't, but thank you.' And then our eyes locked.

**Normal POV**

Everybody saw a slight glow coming from the two young dancers. But then Krum stepped up and tapped Hermione on her shoulder which surprised Hermione causing her to trip.

Thanks to his great reflexes Harry caught her before she hit the ground.

'Can I have this dance from you?' Krum asked Hermione.

'I'm sorry, but I'm dancing with Harry right now, so perhaps later?' Hermione answered.

When she looked up at Harry again she saw he was looking at something. She looked down. Her necklace was showing.

He looked up at her eyes. 'You are Hermione aren't you?'

'Yes, I am, Harry.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because Ron asked me not to'

'You know, we have to talk… right?'

'Let's go to the garden, then.'

When the song ended, they walked out to the garden. Hermione was wondering what he would tell her. Hopefully, it was everything that happened in the past fourteen years.

_I hope he hasn't changed._

Hate it? Love it? Tell me.

Hermione Jane Granger.


End file.
